<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title><Flower> by Faon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805990"><Flower></a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon'>Faon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>六周年賀文，第一篇ABO，124→3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>六周年賀文，第一篇ABO，124→3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.<br/>她的花是祝福，是禮物，是愛情，是生活中所有美好的事物</p><p>I will give you my flowers.</p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>當丁輝人捧著花束朝那三個女人走去時，颳起了一陣風，那陣風伏在腳下隨著她踩在紅毯上的步伐留下了無聲的痕跡，帶起零碎的髮絲拂過唇邊</p><p>她微微一怔，鼓起勇氣沒有停下腳步，心臟不受控的共鳴在耳邊喧囂著，那陣風拂過臉頰卻溫柔的令人安心</p><p>那時她還不明白那是其實是即將到來的幸福，它捎著那陣風朝她走來</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>早上丁輝人和平常一樣大約九點時到花店，門口打開右手邊地上幾盆的水仙神彩奕奕的挺著花莖跟她道早，順著走道往前到工作室左邊依序是桂花、雛菊和鈴蘭</p><p>她隨手把包包放在櫃台上，依照慣例先去確認了每盆花的狀況，哪盆有點乾枯了該澆水、哪盆需要施點肥她都詳細記錄在簿子上，一一巡過之後接著就是確認訂單</p><p>花店不是開在太熱鬧的大街上，方圓幾里之內就她一間賣花的，所以附近店家若有需要幾乎都會事先打電話或透過網路來訂，有的趕時間甚至會直接來店裡要求她現場包花，不過那樣的情況屬於少數，丁輝人坐在櫃台前仔細盯著電腦螢幕</p><p>今天的訂單不算多，有三筆是幾週前就電話先預訂今日會來取花，剩下三筆是附近學校畢業典禮需求的大型花束，雖然要求的數量大但是還有兩週的準備時間也還算充裕，她一個個打過電話確認，清算完要用的花種類和數量之後才稍微停下來喘口氣</p><p>丁輝人摘掉眼鏡揉揉眼皮，視線瞥到工作室裡地上的那幾箱滿天星、向日葵和玫瑰，昨天金容仙一早就開著卡車載她到遠一點的花市批貨，她們把花搬進店裡之後就回家吃了午飯，本來下午她還想再回來花店先處理這幾箱花，怎知道才打開蓋子正要開始修剪又被安惠真的電話叫回家，說是新設計的衣服要她充當模特兒試穿看看</p><p>想著想著她們昨天在客廳學走秀的樣子丁輝人就笑了出來，她走上前捧起箱子裡的花擺開放在地上分類，圍上圍裙挑起根部剪去帶泥土的部分，太長的花莖、太嫩還沒開的花苞都要捨去，唯一能留下的只有開的最鮮豔飽滿的</p><p>大學時時候她就已經在阿姨的花店打工，修剪花枝的技巧她也是從零慢慢學過來，畢業後阿姨去環遊世界之前把花店交給她，到現在她當起小老闆也有了三年多，不能說經營的有聲有色但賺進的錢足夠讓她過生活之際也在戶頭裡存點基金</p><p>她一直覺得修剪花跟包花的搭配就像社會淘汰沒有競爭力的人一樣，她也會選漂亮的、大家喜歡的花來包，但並不表示其他較少見的、顏色鮮豔的就毫無用處</p><p>每種花都有自己的花語、都有想傳達的念想，就像每個人都有他存在世界上的意義</p><p>丁輝人其實不怎麼喜歡花，甚至最開始這個工作的好處也只是因為能夠掩蓋她本身的信息素，身體裡那每到易感期和發情期都灼熱的要她命的基因，她痛恨了與生俱來就要屈服於情慾的本能</p><p>每天一定要檢查貼上了抑制貼、打了抑制劑才能安心的出門，甚至在她分化後就一直放在包包最深處的那瓶防狼噴霧，她希望永遠不要有用到的一天</p><p>人類為什麼要有第二性別？身為女人已經夠令她不安，分化之後那容易招蜂引蝶的信息素更是沒有一天讓她能睡得好</p><p>她不喜歡自己是個Omega，自然不會喜歡那股在別人聞來是沁入心脾的玫瑰清香</p><p>花店的工作很好掩蓋了這一切，每當有陌生人試探性的問起，不管是有意或無心的詢問，總能被她用這個藉口搪塞過去</p><p>但是在認識那三個女人，並且搬進去和她們住在一起之後，丁輝人好像沒有那麼討厭自己了，縈繞在她身上的花香味也不再只是一份沉重的生物本能</p><p>等她從修剪好散落一地的滿天星裡起身，把預訂的花束交給最後一個客人之後，天空已經是黃澄澄一片，丁輝人走出去把門口營業的牌子翻到另一面，忍不住被夕陽染成粉紫色的天空吸引的出神看著，直到停在門口那台休旅車的喇叭聲才又將她拉回現實</p><p>丁輝人站在門口看車子熄火，金容仙開門從駕駛座上下車，穿著有些被油漬弄髒的無袖背心和破牛仔褲朝她走來，金色直髮綁成高馬尾束在腦後，手臂上充滿張力的肌肉線條在黃昏下明顯可見，左邊揚起笑容的臉頰還沾著一點黑色的髒污</p><p>「在發什麼呆呢？」</p><p>「這裡、髒髒的」，丁輝人搖搖頭視線卻沒有從女人臉上離開，她踮起腳尖伸出手用指腹輕輕抹了抹金容仙臉頰上的黑漬，「好了」</p><p>順勢勾起貼在她臉頰上的那隻手親了親，金容仙笑著牽起比她稍矮一些的人往玻璃窗內探頭看了看，「店收好了嗎？要不要我幫忙？」</p><p>「我收一下花很快就好，妳在這裡等我一下」</p><p>丁輝人很快小跑步回店裡，蹲下來有些焦急的把修剪好的滿天星和向日葵裝進箱子拿到工作室裡，回頭就看到金容仙已經也蹲在她剛剛那個位子，正在把不要的葉片和枝幹用報紙包好，挑著眉一邊用有點雀躍的聲音說</p><p>「今天是星伊下廚哦」</p><p>確認完櫃台的抽屜上鎖，關上工作室的門丁輝人抓起提包背到肩上，臨走前她看了一眼櫃台底下的箱子，還未處理的帶刺玫瑰靜靜躺在木箱目送她們的背影，她勾著金容仙的手臂蹭了蹭的甜甜一笑</p><p>「那我們快點回家吧？」</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>對剛出社會的二十代年輕人來說，擁有自己的房子似乎聽起來是天方夜譚，甚至也許是年紀得沾到三十的邊緣才有可能實現的夢</p><p>但如果是四個女人一起，平均分攤之後在首爾近郊地區共同買下高樓層的家庭式公寓好像也不算太遙遠的夢想，只是這本不在丁輝人的人生計劃裡</p><p>她是在參加高中朋友們婚禮上認識金容仙、文星伊和安惠真的，那時從外表看起來就各有鮮明色彩的她們坐在離前台最近的角落一桌，就連丁輝人也不知道高中死黨是在什麼機緣下認識這些朋友的</p><p>坐在最中間金色中長髮的女人一身深綠色的絲綢連身裙看似慵懶，披在肩上的黑色西裝外套卻又增添幾分貴氣，左手邊黑髮被紮成一小撮低馬尾的女人低頭滑著手機，深灰色的西裝在她身上看起來幹練又率性，最右邊的女人則讓蓬鬆的黑長髮自然垂至胸前，白色開衩的襯衫從腰帶鬆垮垮的逃出一小角，咖啡色的西裝長褲和肩上的黑色長型小包都十足顯現出女人對時尚的追求</p><p>明明那不是一進會場最先看到的，丁輝人捧著朋友特別要求的花束到現場時，視線卻不自覺鎖定在那三個女人身上，她和古銅色肌膚的女人對上眼時，甚至看見塗了紅唇的嘴角咧開對自己魅惑的笑了一下</p><p>雖然那天透過朋友介紹相互交換了聯絡方式，她還是花了一段時間才跟這三個人熟識起來，沒有什麼特別的原因，只因為她們都是Alpha</p><p>並不是人生中沒有與Alpha的朋友交往過，只是出於對身體的保護，丁輝人遇到天性與她相反的人本來就敬而遠之，但是她們慢慢滲透生活的方式卻從沒讓她覺得反感</p><p>金容仙經營的車行就在兩條街之外，經常上班會順路載她ㄧ程，文星伊雖然是韓式餐廳的大廚，西餐甜點也略有接觸一些，時不時就請她試試新菜色或變出小甜點送給她吃，安惠真大概是她們裡面工作最彈性卻也最不規律的人了，有案子要趕的時候她會在工作室待上好幾夜，不然一般都是窩在家裡給新設計的衣服畫草稿</p><p>丁輝人知道自己被動、怕生又膽小，加上一部分對Alpha本能的抗拒，就算漸漸熟識起來她也甚少接受她們的邀約，但生日那天的事讓她對Alpha這類生物稍稍改觀了一些</p><p>丁輝人從不喜歡大肆慶祝，自然也不會到處宣揚自己的生日，若她們沒問那她也不會主動提起，但是剛到整點的那天半夜她們三個人卻不約而同的都傳訊息來祝她生日快樂，並且也都問她有沒有空想約出來慶生</p><p>那天她在工作室裡的小床上翻來翻去很久還是睡不著，心裡不想辜負任何一個人的好意，也不想用欺騙的方式矇混過去，最後那三個人的邀約都被她以工作為由婉拒了</p><p>雖然很對不起，但似乎只剩下這個方法了，那晚丁輝人有點愧疚的面對著牆，在心裡暗自跟她們三個人都道歉了才睡著</p><p>她以為這樣就免去了麻煩，沒想到那天傍晚收店時她們居然一起出現在花店的門口，金容仙還是穿著背心工裝褲、便利商店的塑膠袋被她隨手甩在背後，文星伊左手拿著蛋糕、右手提著餐廳打包的食物笑咪咪的看著她，安惠真咬著棒棒糖一身漫不經心的居家服，一大束混色的香檳玫瑰卻被她小心的捧在懷裡</p><p>被三個Alpha同時追求，是丁輝人從沒想過的事</p><p>後來她們四個人就鋪著報紙在店裡席地而坐，吃著韓餐邊配點燒酒啤酒小酌，吹蠟燭時丁輝人在心裡默默許願，希望她們四個人能一直這樣好下去，也許是微醺的錯覺，睜開眼睛時即使透過昏黃的蠟燭光她也能看見她們三個人目不轉睛的盯著她</p><p>「怎麼了？有什麼想跟我說嗎？」</p><p>看三個人面面相覷的心虛對視更讓丁輝人篤定心裡的想法，她有些緊張的放下手裡的燒啤，低頭玩了一下手指才深吸一口氣說，「妳們直接說沒關係」</p><p>「輝吶、我們三個都是Alpha，這妳知道對吧？」</p><p>最後是安惠真先開口打破了寂靜，丁輝人覺得手心熱的出汗，她在神色凝重的對視下微微點了頭</p><p>「我們不會勉強妳，也知道或許妳不會答應，但還是想先問看看妳的意見⋯」</p><p>即使文星伊說這句話的時候聲音帶著小心翼翼的顫抖，她也沒有移開視線，最後是金容仙嘆了口氣接過對話</p><p>「輝吶、我知道這聽起來很荒謬，但是、我們看了一層有四間房的公寓，附近有公車站也有地鐵站，離這裡不算太遠，四個人平均下來是可以負擔的起的價格，所以我們想問妳⋯」</p><p>「妳願意跟我們住在一起嗎？」</p><p>問句在一陣沈默之後被陸陸續續插嘴的解釋掩蓋過，文星伊說會給她絕對的空間自由，易感期什麼的只要提前算好其實也可以避開，安惠真說只是覺得住在一起方便互相照顧好節省開銷，金容仙也觀察她的臉色開玩笑說如果不行就當她剛才沒說過這件事</p><p>「容仙姐姐、妳們剛剛說的」，當始終垂著頭沉思的人總算開口說話，她們三個人的視線瞬間轉移到在場唯一的Omega身上，「妳能不能再問我一次？」</p><p>「輝吶、妳願意跟我們住在一起嗎？」</p><p>丁輝人一直覺得凡事都有其發生的原因，人生中認識的每個人也必定是因為有緣分，她不曉得分化之後自己怎麼會需要這樣提心吊膽的過日子，骨子裡Omega懼怕的本能在警告她這不是一個明智的決定</p><p>她看著面前被吹熄蠟燭的蛋糕，和這三個帶給她驚喜的人，如果說在她生命最後註定要和某個人永遠生活在一起，要臣服於動物本能的渴望，那她也希望是這三個Alpha裡的其中一人，因為她們足夠溫柔、足夠重視自己</p><p>明明不是什麼需要哭的事，丁輝人還是不自覺紅了眼眶，她決定把哽咽推罪給酒精，只希望她們有聽見此刻她內心深處的呼喊，她含著眼淚揚起酒窩淡淡一笑</p><p>「嗯、我沒關係的，如果是跟妳們一起」</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>和三個Alpha同居，生活其實沒有很難適應的改變，至少目前看來都是往好的方向發展</p><p>現在每天固定被咖啡香氣叫醒，她們會一起在飯桌前吃早餐，早上金容仙去車行時會順道載她到花店，偶爾不用去工作室的日子，快到中午時遠遠就會看到安惠真抱著素描本在路口跟她揮手，收店之後每個禮拜總有兩、三天，一進門就能看到大廚在廚房裡燒菜的背影</p><p>以前自己住時總覺得一天一天過、沒什麼特別的，現在的同居生活卻讓丁輝人每天都對日子有一點點的期待，唯一需要適應的，大概還是生理構造不同這一點</p><p>同居大約一個月左右的某天晚上，丁輝人睡前到廚房找水喝，經過金容仙房間時卻看到門縫底下還暗暗的，她有點擔心的看著時鐘、端著水杯忍不住對客廳沙發上兩個看電視的人問</p><p>「容仙姐姐還沒要回來嗎？」</p><p>本來還在滑手機的文星伊一聽到她話就抬頭跟安惠真交換眼神，抿著嘴唇支支吾吾了一會才說，「她這幾天應該會住朋友家⋯」</p><p>「就是、怕味道太重妳聞到會不舒服⋯」</p><p>後來提前告知哪幾天可能不會回家變成了她們之間不成文的規定，有時丁輝人看著空空的隔壁房門，沒來由會對她們三個覺得抱歉，但輪到自己去朋友家借住的那幾天，她打完抑制劑躺在朋友的床上發抖時又慶幸還有這種方式能維持她們之間的平衡</p><p>本來就要有所取捨，總是要犧牲些什麼才能換來幸福，這個道理她比誰都要了解，她也預想過會有事與願違的一天，卻沒想到那天會來的這麼快</p><p>那天是不用工作的週末，丁輝人一早醒來就覺得全身痠痛，暈沉沉的腦袋和微發熱的皮膚讓她以為是發情期提前了，嚇得她立刻從床上彈起來，摀著額頭又覺得喉嚨悶悶的不像是信息素造成的發燒，而且一週前她已經在工作室渡過了好幾個高熱難耐的夜晚</p><p>她撐起身子搖搖晃晃的走出房門外卻發現只剩自己在家，看到飯桌上預留的早餐和便利貼才想起昨晚金容仙跟文星伊說有約朋友出門一趟，安惠真的工作時間本來就不一定，門口她常穿的那雙跟鞋也不見了，大概是跟著主人又匆匆去了趟公司</p><p>丁輝人隨便吃了點吐司、吞了備用退燒藥之後又懶洋洋的躲回被窩裡，她捂著肚子縮在毯子裡沒多久又昏睡了過去，隱隱約約做了很多的夢</p><p>她夢到自己分化的那天晚上，好像她被遺棄在沒有人的沙漠，周遭乾澀的塵土飛揚，變成了一隻隻帶刺的小蟲飛著爬到她身上，從未有過的高熱像岩漿一般陣陣從痙攣的下身翻湧噴發</p><p>濃烈的玫瑰香不受控的自頸後散出，從那時候她就開始討厭這該死的花香味，有一隻隻蝴蝶從背後振翅飛出，她用力咬緊牙關抵抗與生俱來的想被觸碰被疼愛的渴望，羞恥又酸澀的濕潤感鑽過皮膚間的縫隙從頭頂到腳趾頭舒展開來，麻癢的觸感又捲絞著呼救的呻吟把她拖入情慾的浪潮</p><p>那是她這生中離死亡最近的一天，她以為自己變成了爸爸墓前的那束白玫瑰，是她在花店工作之後一邊哭著親手包的第一束花，她以為自己會安靜的流著淚死去，甚至到最後一刻都沒有人發現她離開</p><p>但是一眨眼夢境又變成了那三個女人，安惠真拉著她在草原上奔跑，笑容和那天吃完午飯她們十指緊扣跑過馬路一樣，跑著跑著她快跌倒時卻被文星伊接住，她總喜歡藉著身高優勢，每次踮腳拿東西時都從背後偷偷擁抱自己一樣，還有金容仙遠遠注視著她們嬉鬧，坐上副駕時她遞過來的親吻就和羽毛一樣輕柔</p><p>「輝人？丁輝人？」</p><p>丁輝人覺得自己漂浮在屬於那三個女人的溫柔浪潮裡，似乎有個聲音越過那片朦朧的霧在呼喚她，呼吸之間她捕捉到一絲清涼的澄香，縈繞在鼻腔間的甜香勾的她下腹一顫一顫的翻湧，她感覺自己本能的闔上了雙腿</p><p>那陣風漸漸靠近在耳邊停留了一會又退去，麻癢的觸感搔的她忍不住喉間的呻吟，恍惚之間身體輕飄飄的被抱起然後落入冰涼的海水中，她被動承受沁涼灌入高熱的身體裡，不舒服的感覺漸漸在脫離，她也在不停向下墜落，最後直到無盡的黑暗才又靜靜睡去</p><p>後來丁輝人醒來發現自己躺在浮滿冰塊的浴缸裡，沒來得及收拾的抑制劑針管散落在磁磚上，沒關上的廁所門外她看見金容仙靠在衣櫃旁皺著眉，安惠真焦急的握著手機來回踱步，文星伊垂著頭雙手握拳坐在床簷</p><p>她虛弱的動了動落在浴缸外的左手臂，冰塊融化後的幾滴水順著她的指尖滑落，渲染了黃昏的夕陽，她眨眨泛紅的眼眶，看著文星伊走近蹲到浴缸旁邊抱起她坐上洗手台，安惠真拿著浴巾從腳趾輕輕往上按壓幫她擦乾每一吋發紅的肌膚，最後穿好睡衣被放回在床上的時候她們各自親吻了她</p><p>安惠真的吻落在臉頰，文星伊則愛憐的親上她胸口，丁輝人把濕漉漉的臉頰埋進金容仙的側頸，透過髮絲的縫隙她才看見她們脖子後面都貼上了強效抑制貼，她聽見金容仙輕輕拍撫著自己的背，她的嘴唇輕輕碰在額頭上說</p><p>「別哭，有我們在、沒事的」</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>之後她們四個人都默契的沒有主動提起那天的事，明明原有的潛規則已經被打破，生活還是和以前一樣維持著詭異的平衡</p><p>可是她們確實跟以前不一樣了，三個室友在外過夜的日子越來越頻繁，還有不知從何時開始就一直貼在頸後的強效抑制貼，那隻蝴蝶振翅後捲起的風暴也慢慢在丁輝人心裡膨脹著</p><p>她開始會在意那三個Alpha是怎麼渡過發情期的，是跟她一樣難受的咬著牙撐過高熱嗎，還是在外面隨便找個Omega解決生理需求？她開始忍不住好奇那天安惠真把她抱進浴缸裡之後發生了什麼，她跟兩個姐姐又是怎麼克制不失控的守在外面等她醒來？</p><p>如果那天醒來之後自己的腺體上多了誰的味道，她其實也不介意的，或許早在決定搬進去住一起的那一刻她就做好了心裡準備，她知道自己不可能永遠抗拒本能，尤其在每天都被三種信息素環繞的情況下，就算只有一絲絲也帶有一定程度的誘惑</p><p>更何況是她突然失控的那天，可是她們沒有趁失去意識的時候侵犯她，即使指甲掐的皮膚發紅她們也違抗天性的強迫自己清醒的看著她醒來，她們保護了她、包容著她、並且尊重她</p><p>她知道自己被三個Alpha同等程度的愛著，卻不確定自己有沒有也給予她們相對份量的愛，如果她們四個會一直繼續愛著彼此，那還有什麼好害怕的？</p><p>沐浴後的熱氣蒸的她臉頰發燙，丁輝人把手放到後頸上，微微凸起的地方被抑制貼封印著，她也一直膽怯的躲在恐懼的陰影下，關上蓮蓬頭她匆匆穿好放在架子上的浴袍，打開浴室門走出客廳的時候，正好看到文星伊坐在玄關穿鞋，旁邊地上的行李袋不用猜就知道又輪到她在外面過夜的日子</p><p>如果她們是這麼的好，又有什麼違抗本能的藉口？就像金容仙說的，有她們在、沒事的</p><p>殘存的熱氣把肌膚悶成透亮的淡粉，丁輝人微扯開領口急切的朝玄關小跑步過去，「星伊姐姐」</p><p>大廚正穿好鞋起身順著她的聲音看過來，經過沙發時追劇的金容仙抬頭瞄了她一眼，坐在另一角聽歌的安惠真根本沒吭一聲</p><p>「容仙姐姐，還有惠真」</p><p>丁輝人輕輕呼喚，三個Alpha不約而同看過來的視線讓她緊張的揪了胸口，金容仙仍燦爛的對她微笑，文星伊關切的微彎身等著她開口，安惠真像平常一樣的打了個慵懶的呵欠</p><p>沒有什麼改變了，她們只會一天比一天還要愛護她，而她也會回以相等的愛，要讓她們知道她也是一天比一天更愛這三個女人</p><p>她在那樣的眼神下變得赤裸，丁輝人紅著臉伸手繞到後頸撕開那一小片束縛，濃烈的玫瑰花香瞬間充斥鼻間，Alpha們反射性的因為氣味睜大了眼睛，她聽見自己微微顫抖的懇求</p><p>「請妳們留下」</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>再也不需要躲躲藏藏了</p><p>香醇的信息素慢慢迸發，濃郁混雜的一路從客廳交織向內，丁輝人甚至忘了是誰先反應過來迎合她的氣味，橙香的酸甜在呼吸之間繚繞，她雙腿一軟瞬間跌入海洋帶了點鹹味的懷抱，身體無力的被托住時，清香的甘草味又鑽入唇齒之間煽動更燥熱的肌膚</p><p>情慾埋藏在金容仙安靜深沉的眸子裡，丁輝人感受到炙熱的視線從腳底折返在她膝蓋上方停頓，一股燥熱慢慢湧上胸口，她從犀利的注視裡回神時金容仙已經先一步靠近扯著她的浴袍，嘴唇貼上肌膚原先還小心翼翼的使力，慢慢便狂熱而毫無章法的索吻</p><p>濃烈的肌膚之親隨著氣味交纏在走廊上，大燈不知道被誰刻意熄滅，她在黑暗之中又磕磕碰碰的被渡到另一個擁抱裡，從略高的身形能隱約辨認出是文星伊，丁輝人微微抬起頭迎合親吻，還沒完全沈浸在清甜的草香味，那股橙香又略急躁的從背後悄悄靠近，安惠真蹲下身一個使力就將她攬在肩上抱離地面，還討好的摸了摸她滾燙的臉頰順勢寵溺的輕咬著嘴唇</p><p>才剛平躺下來一瞥眼就看到金容仙不知何時已撐著頭靠在床邊，平常溫和的笑容被她幽深的眼眸取代，安安靜靜的又湊近脖子開始啃咬，丁輝人敏感的悶哼一聲，閉上眼睛抬手摟住伏在自己身上的人</p><p>她真的是玫瑰，明明脆弱的一折就碎，卻還是挺著傲骨試圖用細密的刺裝堅強，但是她們褪去了她的偽裝、她的尖刺，她在青草蒼翠的陪伴下長出新芽，被沁涼的海水澆灌茁壯，含苞時聞見甜膩的橙香誘發盛開</p><p>文星伊的指尖在腰腹附近流連，寬衣解帶後吸吮的動作惹的她手掌腳趾忍不住縮蜷起來，酥麻之間發軟的身子被微撐起，沒有睜眼她放鬆的向後一倒，被動接住金容仙柔軟的肌膚從後方壓過來，溫熱的手掌從腳底慢慢向內側滑握住她的腳腕，丁輝人迷茫的微抬頭，看見安惠真小心的從床底匍匐過來折彎她的膝蓋，把臉貼在自己染成淡粉的小腿肚上，被撐開的雙腿本能圈住眷戀親吻她的Alpha們</p><p>過份強烈的刺激引起Omega欲逃離的本能，可是金容仙從背後環抱的親吻惹的她融成一灘水，炙熱的腺體在臀部附近磨蹭，文星伊吮咬乳尖的侵略還在繼續惹得她身體顫抖不止，淡粉被渲染成一塊塊熱情的血紅，下體門戶洞開的姿勢更讓她難為情，羞恥而黏膩的灼熱感卻隨著安惠真全心全意的直視一波波翻湧</p><p>丁輝人覺得自己又變成了蝴蝶，振力拍打著受傷的羽翼想躲開被捕食的命運，她掙扎揮舞著唯一沒被禁錮住的雙臂，在Alpha眼中卻像沒得到足夠疼愛似地馬上被另一隻手扣住指尖，想發出的求救訊號到嘴邊也成了呻吟傾瀉而出，她忍不住啜泣著睜開泛淚的眼眸，卻聽見文星伊溫柔的湊在她肩窩用氣音安撫</p><p>「輝吶、沒事的，是我們」</p><p>模糊的眼神漸漸聚焦在三個女人的微笑上，金容仙握著她的手指一根根虔誠的親吻著，同樣灼熱的臉頰湊近掌心乖順的讓她撫摸，「別怕，我們都在這裡」</p><p>最遠處安惠真輕輕用指腹幫她按摩放鬆，嘴唇啃咬著顫抖的肌膚，微微瞇著眼睛眷戀卻藏著野性的小心翼翼詢問</p><p>「妳準備好了嗎？」</p><p>「嗯、」</p><p>丁輝人深吸了一口氣後緩慢閉上眼睛燦爛的笑開，她要在她們毫無保留的愛裡盡情的茁壯，她會在那樣被關注、被疼愛、被全心全意注視的眼神下恣意的盛開，在世界上綻放的淋漓盡致</p><p>原來被三個女人同時愛著，是如此何其有幸</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>I am the flower.<br/>And I will give you all I have.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>